1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is related to a pixel structure, and in particular to a polymer-stabled alignment (PSA) pixel structure.
2. Description of Related Art
As display technology is rapidly developed, the public is having greater and greater demand in display quality of displays. Not only are there high expectations in resolution, color saturation, and response time of displays, expectations in contrast ratio and transmittance are gradually increasing.
Therefore, some manufacturers have developed PSA display panels to increase contrast ratios and transmittance of display panels. However, as shown in FIG. 1, in a conventional PSA display panel, disclination lines easily occur at two sides R of a pixel electrode thereof, so that contrast ratios and transmittance of display panels are reduced. In light of the above, one of the goals for developers is how to develop a PSA display panel which has high transmittance and is less prone to having disclination lines.